Nicoletta Marconi (Criminal Case)
Nicoletta Marconi is a villainess from "What Happens in Vegas...", case #9 of Criminal Case: Travel in Time, the 6th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date May 9, 2019). Introduction Nicoletta was introduced as a guest at the Peacock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, as well as the mother of Antonio Marconi (known as mobster/businessman Tony Marconi in the original Criminal Case and Criminal Case: The Conspiracy). The events of "What Happens in Vegas..." had the team investigating the murder of famed Hollywood actress Lorna Westerberg, with Nicoletta being questioned after a box of her cigarettes was found in the casino. Nicoletta explained that she had come to Vegas with her son to see a concert, expressing a disdain for gambling and chiding her son for playing with poker chips. Later on, however, a tiara belonging to Lorna was found in Nicoletta's purse, revealing Nicoletta as a thief. When confronted, Nicoletta attempted to claim she'd simply found the tiara and was planning to return it to Lorna, only for Nebet (an Egyptian slave who had begun assisting the T.I.M.E team after stowing away on their time machine) to disbelieve her and reveal that they would ignore her crime if she agreed to help their investigation. With that, Nicoletta boldly confessed to the theft, and boasted that Lorna had confronted her about her theft, but had no proof to it. Nicoletta was flagged as a suspect in Lorna's murder as a result, but was ultimately proven innocent in the crime. Later on, after the team learned that Ruminations of Time (the Leonardo da Vinci treatise needed to repair the sabotaged time machine) was in the possession of Soviet ambassador (and Lorna's lover) Lev Romanov, Zara Tien suggested that they enlist Nicoletta's help in retrieving the manuscript from the Soviet embassy in Washington D.C. due to Nicoletta's past as a skilled thief known for having avoided arrest in several heists. While reluctant, Amy Young approved of the plan and Zara and the player were brought to talk to Nicoletta after finding and repairing Antonio's toy gun. While initially suspicious, Nicoletta agreed to help with the heist, revealing in a meeting with Amy that she'd gathered her equipment and gotten the information about the embassy that she needed from her sources and that she was impressed that her research into the investigators turned up nothing. Nicoletta then parted ways with the investigators, promising to meet them outside the embassy in three days. "Crime and Punishment" The following case, "Crime and Punishment", had Lev Romanov being found murdered right as the heist was underway, with the player and Jack being caught and briefly suspected of killing the ambassador by Soviet agents before beginning their investigation. The detectives eventually found Nicoletta hiding in an underground bunker of the embassy, with Nicoletta proclaiming that she had stumbled across Romanov's body after infiltrating the embassy and hid in the bunker to avoid capture, while declaring she was a thief and not a murderer when Jack displayed suspicions that she'd killed Romanov for catching her in the act. Later on, though, evidence found on a security button would reveal that it was Nicoletta who activated the security alarm that resulted in Jack and the player being caught, with the former confronting Nicoletta for betraying them. In response, the villainess claimed she was betrayed by the investigators, having come to believe their search for the da Vinci treatise was a front to frame her for Romanov's murder. Jack assured Nicoletta that they had not set out to frame Nicoletta and reminded her that her act of betrayal had also put her at risk of being captured, with the arrogant thief boasting that she would find a way to continue evading capture despite being confined to hiding in the fallout shelter. After Nicoletta was cleared in regards to Romanov's murder, Jack and the player caught up to her as she was preparing to make her escape, demanding she hand over the treatise. Nicoletta revealed that she had managed to find the manuscript inside the safe while snooping through the bunker, and had hidden the document in the bushes near the embassy gate. Nicoletta then left to be reunited with her son, but not before Jack and the player confiscated some money that Nicoletta had also tried to steal from the embassy. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Mother Category:Opera Gloves Category:Smoker Category:Thief Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini